Randy Cunningham's Day Off
"Randy Cunningham's Day Off" is the twenty-first episode of the second season (and seventy-third episode overall) of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on March 16, 2015. Synopsis Randy’s fake sick day creates more trouble than he bargained for after Howard attempts to get his best friend back to school to avoid eating lunch by himself. Plot After watching the Brock Octane's Day Off movie, Randy and Howard decide to fake being sick so they can both enjoy a day off school. Randy, using the Ninja Suit, performs the Ninja Puking Poke on himself so he can claim to his mother that he's sick. Howard chooses to simply lie in bed and inform his dad that he's sick. Mort promptly brings Howard a rectal thermometer to take his temperature ("we ran out of mouth thermometers"), causing Howard to scream in terror. Shortly after, Howard calls up Randy to say he failed to fake sick, but Randy is already enjoying himself, having successfully tricked his mother. Howard is furious that Randy gets to enjoy a day off while he still has to go to school, but Randy simply hangs up on Howard. Before Randy can play videogames, though, the NinjaNomicon gives him a lesson: "The Ninja can take a sick day". Randy takes this as a sign that he can continue enjoying his day off. Meanwhile, McFist rejects every single one of Viceroy's ideas, prompting the mad scientist to tell McFist to come up with a plan on his own. Despite his initial confidence, McFist visibly struggles with making a plan. Randy is visited by Dr. Sam, who heard from his mother that Randy was ill. Dr. Sam points out that Randy doesn't look sick, but Randy rattles off a list of symptoms that he "has". Convinced, Dr. Sam lets Randy go with a lollipop, instructing him to rest, but upon referring to a book based on the list of symptoms Randy gave, Dr. Sam diagnoses that Randy has "donkey pox". After failing to lure Randy to school with a prank call so they can have lunch together, Howard decides to lure Randy to school by having McFist attack the school with a robot - Randy, as the Ninja, would be forced to come to school as a result. Howard calls up McFist to inform him "the Ninja is having a sick day", thereby leaving the school undefended. McFist enthusiastically does so, much to Viceroy's annoyance that McFist used a plan someone else gave him. Howard calls Randy again, eventually letting it drop that a robot has begun attacking the school. At this, Randy tries to leave the house, but finds it under quarantine - Dr. Sam, believing that Randy has donkey pox, has sealed off the house, preventing Randy from leaving. Randy realizes what the NinjaNomicon meant: the Ninja can have a sick day, but he wasn't actually sick. Randy admits to Dr. Sam that he lied. Dr. Sam lets Randy out, but also tells Randy that his mother will have to be informed. In Randy's absence, Dr. Sam suddenly recalls that the procedure for eliminating donkey pox involves launching a missile to destroy the patient's house, and the missile has already been fired. In a panic, Dr. Sam and his personnel all flee the scene. As the Ninja, Randy tries fighting the robot to no avail, until he receives a call from Dr. Sam about the missile. Inspired, Randy uses his scarf to send the robot and missile into each other where they detonate harmlessly. During lunch, Howard is pleased that Randy is eating lunch with him. Randy admits that while he did get into trouble for faking sick, he did enjoy half a day off school. Howard agrees, inadvertently admitting that he was the one who prompted the robot attack on the school, surprising Randy. Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1986 Matthew Broderick film, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, in which the protagonist also fakes an illness to play hooky from school. *Donkey Pox is the reference to the real life illness called smallpox (the "pox" or "pocks" are the multiple small sores or pustules caused by such diseases as well as the disfiguring scars such sores leave behind). *Dr. Sam is a reference to Robin Williams' 1998 comedy and drama film Patch Adams. *This is the second time where Randy get grounded in the end of the episode, The first was Grave Puncher: The Movie!. Gallery Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Mort Weinerman.png Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Mort Weinerman 00.png RC's Day Off - 142.png RC's Day Off - 172.png Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Randy.jpg NinjaNomiconKnowledge065.png RC's Day Off - 168.jpg Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Howard’s Monophobia.png Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Howard’s Monophobia 00.png Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Howard’s Monophobia 01.png RC's Day Off - Plan Plan Plan.png Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Randy 00.jpg Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Randy's Phone.png Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Please Stand By.png RC's Day Off - 575.jpg Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Howard and Randy.png RC's Day Off - 898.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes